


The Taste of Perfection

by SearchForAnotherWay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Jealousy, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchForAnotherWay/pseuds/SearchForAnotherWay
Summary: He barely knew you, but you were everything McCree wanted. It was something about you that he couldn't explain.You were perfect, and McCree would do everything he could to have you.He would never let you go.





	The Taste of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDrabblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/gifts).



> I made this Reader-insert as a response to one of DarkDrabblings headcanons from a request that mentioned Jesse is probably possessive of you because members of Deadlock used to persuade and seduce McCree's former partners to the point where they would ditch him for the other guy. So I just kinda made a long drabble from that.  
> Another thing, this story is strictly non-con. I have heard that some people who read most of these dark!Overwatch fics are more into dub-con, but this story doesn't have any of that. Sorry but non-con is just my cup of tea, and as of now I just want to add some water in the empty kettle. Please don't read this if that bothers you.  
> And since this is going to be my first non-con fic that I post publicly, I just want to condone that rape is not acceptable. This work is purely fiction, and I do not approve of acts of rape or sexual assault in real life.  
> With that said, enjoy the next 14k of poorly edited non-con smut.

“‘Remember,’ Reyes said to him as Jesse eyed the girl at the fruit stand, ‘You get more flies with honey than with vinegar.’”

~ @darkdrabbings

Hmm… I wonder who that girl at the fruit stand could be…

* * *

You were just in the middle of picking some fruits from the local market. Your favorite berries were ripe and in season and you thought it would be great to buy it fresh along with some other fruits at the closest farmers market. You thought it would be nice to make something out of all of fruits. Maybe a berry cobbler or a pie with some whipped cream.

You couldn’t wait to take your grocery bag back home and bake it all, imagining the taste of the all the baked sweets. The sweet and tart flavors already forming in your mouth.

You were in the middle of picking apples when someone came over to the fruit stand from behind you. You stepped to the side to give the stranger room as you handed the vendor your assorted basket of fruits. You’d thought that the man who approached the stand would be buying from the stand as well, but as you paid for your bag of groceries, the man turned to you.

“Excuse me miss, but I couldn’t help but admire you from a few feet over. Anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

You looked at him, lips parted but slowly growing into a smile. “O-oh, you’re too kind.” You laughed it off, and tried to hide the likely smile on your cheeks. You’ve received compliments before, but hearing them from a stranger was honestly a rare occurrence.

It was nice.

“Thank you.” You brushed your fingers through your hair. The cowboy was wearing a black outfit, with a black chestplate and a longer black scarf “You’re a pretty fine man yourself.”

The man let out a low, deep chuckle before adjusting his black cowboy hat. “Well, I knew you were a beauty, but who knew you were so sweet?” He held his out his hand to you. “Name’s Jesse McCree. And what’d be your name?”

You hesitated slightly. “Uhhh, I’m Y/N.” you weren’t sure about giving your name. You thought that the compliments would only end in small talk with a stranger, but it seemed that Jesse wanted more than a friendly encounter. 

“Y/N” Jesse said your name in a soft tone, “sounds lovely. I like it.”

“Uhh…” you weren’t so sure about how to break the mood, so you only thanked him again. “That’s nice of you to say. Thank you.”

McCree released his wide grin, but it soon faded when he noticed your uncomfortable tenseness. He replaced his grin with much more gentler smile. “I hope I’m not being too bold. I just can’t let a gal like you go without asking you for an evening with me. Would really appreciate it.”

You grabbed your bags from the counter and turned back to the man. “Oh, I-I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression Jesse,” you almost forgot his name, “but I’m not interested in dating anyone. Especially someone I just met.”

“Oh c'mon sweetheart. Just give me a chance. One night is all I need to change your mind.” His voice was much more firm than before, and he stepped closer to you. He was confident about it if anything.

It was then when you noticed how much taller he was than you. He was practically six feet. And the muscles underneath his poncho scarf… His burning stare…

“A-are you intimidating me?” You took a step back from him. No one seemed to notice the exchange between the two of you, but you were in a public place. There would be no way that this stranger would do anything to you here. “I’m sorry, but I said no.”

The man only laughed at you. “Now you’re apologizing to me? How cute.” He smoothed down his beard with his fingers. “How can I let go of a fine lady with such beautiful manners?”

Your shoulders grew tense, the muscles in your arms tightening at his words.  “You don’t even know me,” you said to him.

Jesse tilted his head. “I don’t need to know you. Maybe this is love at first sight?”

You slightly adjusted your stance, shifting your weight from one foot to another.

He wasn’t letting this go, and the more persistent he was, the more uncomfortable it was making you. “Well, I wouldn’t think this is love at first sight. Not to me anyways.” You fixed your grip on the bags you were holding, avoiding the man’s stare. “And I’m sure you can find someone better than me to go out with.” As much as that first compliment flattered you, you didn’t think you were that special at all. At least not the way Jesse thought. 

He took a second before replying, visibly pondering as if he actually was rethinking his decision. “Mmm, nope. I don’t think I want anyone else other than you cause you’re sweet and kind. A darlin.”

You shook your head. “You don’t mean that. Not when you just met me.”

Suddenly, Jesse’s boyish smirk went away, and what was left was a more ominous smile. Something sinister. “But I do mean it Y/N. I want nobody but you. I want to love you so much that I—”

“I have a boyfriend,” you blurted, hoping to end Jesse’s disturbing words before they went any further. Just what was the man thinking to say something so creepy? He must have been drunk coming on to you.

Jesse’s smile instantly dropped. But it was only for a second before it came back up again as a smirk. “I’d thought you said you weren’t interested in dating anyone.”

You pressed your lips into a thin line. “I thought I could let you down easy, but I’m with someone. I’m can’t date you. Please leave me alone.”

He stared at you. You waited for his response.

And slowly, he leaned down to you, his voice suddenly cold. “You know, I don’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

His face was inches from yours. You could see the details of his eyes and skin, and the smell of his oaky clone.

“We’ll see about that.” You turned, and marched away from him with your bags as fast as you could. You didn't want him to pull you back.

And he didn't. He didn’t go after you in any way at all. No. Instead, he leaned over the fruit stand, watching your receding form. “Oh we’ll see alright. We’ll see real soon darlin’.”

* * *

 

It had been a week since that uncomfortable incident with the strange cowboy. It scared you more than you let out, and you rushed your way back home as fast as you could from that encounter, worried that the man would follow you back. Luckily, you were able to get a night’s rest without any suspicious disturbances.

Today was your day off from work. And you finally decided to make a raspberry cobbler for yourself. Of course, making dessert for one wasn’t gonna fly with you even though you honestly would love to sit on the couch and gobble up the whole dish while watching your favorite show, so you planned it all out and decided that you would go on and make your dish taking just a portion for yourself tonight. The rest you would package and give to you boyfriend. Hopefully the two of you could plan a date at your place sometime. You knew you both were busy with work, and you haven’t seen each other in a while, but the two of you were eager to spend a night together. You’ve been together for so long now, it surprised you to think that the both of you weren’t living in the same house by now. It was only a matter of time before he pops the question.

It took less than an hour to prepare it all. You pulled out all the berries and ingredients on to your kitchen counter, and started the oven. The berries were simmered in a saucepan. You added some more sugar and stirred them together with a large wooden spoon. The tart smoke filled your nostrils with its pleasant aroma while you sampled a taste of the sweet, hot jam. A hum of delight vibrated within your throat at the wonderful fruity taste diffusing over your tongue.

You had started the cake batter after that, letting the cooked berries warm up within the saucepan. Hassling through the flour and eggs, and everything else that had gotten all over your apon and kitchen counter, the pastry batter was combined. You even prepared the whipped cream before storing it into the fridge. Once it was all done, you spread the fruit into your white casserole dish and topped it off with spoonfuls of batter on top, round like rolled balls of ice cream.

When that was all done, you finally placed the cobbler into the oven and set a timer on your phone for about 40 minutes before wiping down the counters of your mess.

Nothing else to do now but wait. You headed straight to your living room and plopped yourself onto the white loveseat. You laid there for a few minutes, scrolling through your television apps to see what shows or movies were on, but even after scrolling through everything, you were left undecided on what to watch, so you just replayed the first season of the last drama you had seen.

You let it play for a few minutes eventually pulling yourself off the couch. You turned to the little hallway that led to your bedroom and entered the adjacent door to your bathroom. Closing the door behind you, you gave yourself a quick glance in the mirror before sitting on the toilet. You let out a sigh when you finally relieved yourself. But barely a second passed when you heard a sudden bang. You spinned your head to the door from your toilet seat. The bang sounded like something collided with the floor. It was a distanced sound too. Seem like it came from outside, or even from your neighbor’s house. You quickly finished using the toilet and went to wash your hands, but that’s when the sounds got louder. It was like inconsistent thumping and bumps. And then all of a sudden, the noises stopped.

You reached for the doorknob and pushed the door.

It didn’t budge.

_ What the hell? _

You continued pushing on the door, but it didn’t budge. You grabbed the doorknob with both hands, shoving yourself into the door. Nothing worked. But that didn’t stop you, groaning at a particularly painful collision to the door. You kept trying to push open the door, twisting the doorknob and occasionally slamming your shoulder into it, but minutes passed with no result.

You could not believe you were stuck in your own bathroom. How did this even happen?

What was worse was that you didn’t even think to bring your phone with you. You were pretty sure that you left it in the kitchen.

Were you seriously trapped? Would you have to call for help.

You looked over the bathroom counter to see if there was anything you could use to get through the door. There were only hand towels and other small bathroom accessories, nothing that you’d think would help.

In the end, you were stuck to only pushing on the door, trying to get to the other side.

* * *

It didn’t take McCree long to enter your house. It was a quiet neighborhood and your house was small and nothing special. No one would be out to see him. The Blackwatch agent circled your home to your backyard, where he opened the screen door before being met with another door that entered your home. The cowboy took one deep breath, and in one swift motion, kicked the door off its lock. It swung open by the henges, colliding into the wall as McCree slowly stepped inside. He would have used his Peacekeeper to enter, but it was obvious that the sound of shots from his revolver would have caused a much greater disturbance in the neighborhood, and that was the last thing he wanted for the two of you. From the backyard, he instantly entered the dining area near the kitchen. It was homely and bright from the sunlight of your windows, but the carpet and floors looked outdated while the white cabinets in your kitchen were faded and chipped of its original color. 

This house wasn’t enough for you. You worked around it, decorating your home to make up for the small run down condition it was, but you could have had something much better than this.

McCree strutted into your home, wondering where its owner could have been.

Your home was a small one. When he saw that you weren’t in the living room or the dining area, he turned to find your room. But from the hallway, Jesse spotted the light shining under another door.

You were here?

He couldn’t stop the smile morphing his face. He didn’t expect for you to be here. The cowboy could have sworn you were working today.

This was too perfect.

The man immediately grabbed a chair from the dining table next to your kitchen and tightly secured it under the doorknob. He didn’t speak, but waited for a few moments until the door began shaking from the other side. He listened to you shaking the doorknob back and forth until you began slamming into it. He bit his bottom lip.

You kept slamming and slamming into the door.

Mccree sighed, letting out a deep breath and leaned into the door, his cowboy hat falling on the floor when he pressed his forehead to the wood, feeling you ram your shoulder into it and listening to your breaths become heavy. 

You were so beautiful, so innocent. If you wanted to slam through that door, McCree could have done that for you. Busting through that door only pin your body back into it, he would lift you by your hips and let your pretty arms and legs wrap around him while he sheathed his hard cock inside you. You would beg for him to give you release as he thrusted into you again and again, slamming you back against the door. And in between each pump of his member you would grind yourself against him while you part your lips for his hot tongue, the two of you slamming into the door again and again.

McCree couldn’t stop himself. He moved the palm of his hand down to the bulge tenting his jeans, rubbing his hand over his clothed erection. He tried to calm himself from his thoughts, but how could he with you so close to him. And you were so eager just to break down the last barrier between the two of you, he could barely stop himself.

“Honey? Is that you?”

You continued pounding on the door. You thought that you heard someone grunt or sigh. Maybe your boyfriend had come by to see you. You pounded the door with your fist. “Babe, open this door. This is not funny.”

McCree stiffened, his previous arousal gone from your words. He clenched his teeth tightly together. To think there was some other man in your life. It seemed unreal to the cowboy. You shouldn’t have been with anyone. If only you had just waited for him instead of wasting your precious love on some worthless rodent.

McCree thought of so many ways to kill someone then. Hours of torture, waterboarding, and maiming, before ending this man’s life with nothing more than a trigger. No one deserved you. No one deserved you but him. It pained McCree that you would invite anyone into your life like this.

It wasn’t your fault though. You were just so innocent and naive. You didn’t realize this man wanted to take advantage of you and your beauty—your kindness and your pure love.

It sickened the cowboy to think of what this man had done to you already.

Did he touch you? Did he roam his disgusting hands over your beautiful skin? If only Jesse had found you earlier. Furious, McCree’s envy boiled his core. It was so heartbreaking that someone else was likely your first. It should have been him… 

But after tonight, no other man would touch his goddess again. 

He would make sure of it.

McCree’s anger nearly got the best of him, but the door’s sudden rambling that separated the two of you broke though his trance. You were shaking the door from the doorknob again, attempting another go at opening the door.

Hesitantly, McCree stepped away from the door, crouching down to pick up his hat. He knew that nothing would be getting you out of that bathroom anytime. He would use that opportunity to get a better look at your home.

With slow and calm steps, the cowboy walked the rest of the way down into the hallway. He entered your bedroom.

It was simple, really. Your bed was neatly made and the wooden floor below was clean of any dust. He threw his hat on your nightstand and even slipped out of his boots before searching your room. He opened your dresser and searched through your clothes. He also searched through your closet and nightstand. All the clothes he found belonged to you, no one else was living with you.

McCree continued to look through your room. There was a small desk at the window opposite to the bed. It looked like your average work desk with your laptop and papers, but what really caught McCree’s eye was the picture frame propped up at the edge.

He immediately went and grabbed for it. He held it up. It was a picture of you with a group of other people. You were all standing posed for the photo. Where he saw you, there was a woman with her arm wrapped over your shoulders while you held her by the waist. There was a man behind you though, with both his hands around your waist.

The glass cracked from McCree’s tightened grip.

He threw the picture frame across the room.

McCree hissed through his teeth. Who did the man think he was, holding your body like he owned you? Be he your brother, your friend, or your fucking fiancé, McCree was livid. He hated that there were other men out to get you first. You were supposed to be his.

You were always his.

He rushed through the hallway after grabbing back his hat and headed towards the living room, completely deaf to your continued struggles with the door. McCree’s hand inched to his revolver but then he remember what Reyes said.

Jesse stilled. He relaxed his shoulders and inhaled through his nose.

He wasn’t here for those men. He was here for you, his sweet angel. 

McCree released his breath, and his anger dissipated. 

That’s right. He wasn’t here for anything more than to be with you. To finally love you and give all of himself to you. He was gonna sweet talk you and treat you like the beautiful darlin’ you were.

The cowboy was just about to release you from the bathroom, but a sudden sound of a beeping came from nowhere. McCree turned his head towards the kitchen, and the smell of fruit finally met his nose.

* * *

You’ve been stuck trying to break down the door for some time now. Pushing and shoving into the door with no luck. You looked around the bathroom again for something to help you. There was a window in your bathroom, but it was too thin to escape through. But it’s not like you had to resort to that anyway. There was probably just a kink in the door, you were sure that you could get past it with a little force.

You continued to try and try, but nothing seemed to be affecting it. Suddenly a foreign noise came from the other side of the door, and you froze in place. You could have thought you heard something shatter. You weren’t sure. You also thought that your boyfriend had come by too. Maybe someone was here. But that crashing sound scared you. You could have sworn you heard something. Did something happen? What happened?

Frantically, you kept shoving yourself into the door. It took a few minutes, and you stopped yourself after a while on the verge of tears, but in that moment the door unexpectedly opened ajar. You hesitated before stepping outside of the bathroom, with slow, cautious step. Immediately stepping out of the bathroom, you were instantly greeted with the smell of raspberries and cake.

Just how long were you trapped?

You rushed out of the hallway and into the kitchen fearing that you had burnt your dessert again. Once when you made it into the kitchen, you searched the kitchen counters, looking for your phone. But your phone was missing. Strange… You shook it off. It didn’t matter. You quickly grabbed your oven mitts and opened the oven.

But the cobbler wasn’t there… It was gone.

To say you were shocked was an understatement. You were completely frightened. You knew the cobbler was in the oven. At least you remembered putting it into the oven.

The smell of cooked berries was still strong though. You turned to the living room, mittens still on hand. You glanced passed the couch to find the cobbler on the coffee table. The whipped cream you made was served on a bowl, on the coffee table. And there were two plates… Two cups of tea.

You only took a slight step back, but you suddenly felt cold metal press against your back.

You screamed.

“Shhh, shhh.” McCree’s hand clamped over your mouth, and he pushed you into his chest. You glanced up to find the cowboy towering over you, and fear immediately pumped through your blood. You tried to pull yourself away from him, your yells muffled through his hand, but he only moved his revolver higher, pressing it against your shoulder. “Don’t scream baby. Yell one more time and I will shoot ya. Got it?”

You shuddered. Dear god, this stranger was going to kill you tonight wasn’t he? Was this because you refused to go out with him? You thought you’d never see the man again after that first encounter, but here he was in your home. How did find you? What else does he know about you?

McCree adjusted the gun again. “Now sweetie, I want you to sit on the couch, and we’re gonna enjoy this meal that you made for the two of us. No screaming. Just our beautiful evening that we promised each other. Right?”

Fearfully, you looked up to the cowboy behind you, and you nodded your head. Only to save yourself from dying tonight. You were sure you knew what Jesse wanted from you at this point. Probably to rape you and have some fun before ditching you tomorrow morning. You didn’t want him to kill you after though, so you would comply until you could call the police. You left your phone somewhere in the kitchen, but if you could just find it, you’ll be alright.

McCree slowly released you from his hold, suddenly becoming cold when your body pulled away from him.

You removed your mitts from your hands, and you turn to the man. “Please… Please don’t shoot me.”

But McCree only twirled his revolver in his hand, smiling back to you. “It’s alright darlin’, I won’t hurt you. You and I—we got off on the wrong start, but I wanna start over.” He motioned his hand to the couch. “Why don’t we take a seat. You can serve us your delicious pie, and we can start off our date.”

You held your breath.

Slowly you sat at the end of the couch while Jesse lounged from the other end. You were at least glad that he gave you space from him, but that didn’t ease you anymore. Your body was tense and your hands were trembling. You couldn’t even crane your neck in his direction.

But if only you could see McCree’s face. He was beaming at you. His smile wide. Anyone could have sworn he was in pure bliss. You looked so wonderful and timid. You were just so shy, weren’t you? McCree loved it though. He loved your innocence. Your mannerisms—it was all too beautiful.

Maybe that’s also what drove McCree to you too. It wasn’t just your pretty face, but your respectful personality. It wasn’t something many gals carried nowadays. And McCree loved the idea of a wife that would listen to his wishes and treat him as kindly as he would treat you. 

And oh god, he would treat you right. You would unravel yourself to him as he sucked your clit tonight, forcing you into an orgasm after another as a reward for accepting him into your life. He would stretch your sex with his fingers, scissoring them inside of you as your moans would motivate him to rub his tongue against your clit harder just for you.

Because he loved you. He loved you like no one else.

McCree lost track of time when he found a plate of cobbler held out to him —a  dollop of whipped cream on top. You held out the plate to him, the fork clanking against the white ceramic from your trembling hand. He took the plate from you and you were forced to get some for yourself too. The cobbler was still warm as you dished it, and you left your plate on the coffee table. You went to go sit at the other end of the couch.

“Whoa now. That won’t do sweetie.” You looked to McCree. He patted the spot right next to him while he placed his cake to a side table. “Don’t be shy baby girl. Yah know this is a date. Let’s get comfortable.”

A quiver washed down your chest, and you took a step back. You couldn’t do it, you couldn’t sit next to the stranger that broke into your house and now held you hostage. You wouldn’t sit next to the bastard.

But McCree didn’t care. He was too quick. He saw your reluctance and pulled you to him by the arm. You fell into the seat and McCree held your shoulder, pulling you close to him. You turned your head away when he dipped down and pressed his face into the warm crook of your neck. He inhaled the scent of your skin, a chaste kiss placed over your hair and neck. 

You shivered, nearly gagging from the disgusting intimacy.

Jesse held you close, wrapping his other arm to your waist. All that could be heard was the loud sounds of his nostrils smelling your skin.

It was only a second though before Jesse moved away from you. He went to his plate instead, forking a bit of the pastry and berries, indulging himself in his first bite. He let out a hum from the deliciousness. The tart and sweet flavors were enough to make him grab another fork full. He loved every bite of it. The dessert was perfect. It was as if you made this dish for him.

You didn’t eat though, frozen in place, worried that any movement aside from your quick breaths could gain Jesse’s attention.

This stranger was in your home. He was going to hurt you. You had to do something.

“Please, don’t do this. Le… Let me go. You’ve done nothing, so I won’t go to the police. Just please le — ” you cut yourself out, sobbing. 

McCree quickly put his plate aside, turning to you. “Shhh, baby don’t cry. It’s alright, we’re together now.” He wrapped you in his arms as you pleaded with him. You tried to pull away from him but then he gripped your arm tightly and you cried in pain. “Don’t be difficult with me. Stop struggling.”

You froze to his demand, and McCree went to grab his dessert again. He placed the plate on your lap before digging some of it into his fork. He placed it level to your lips. 

You shook your head, appalled by the idea of being fed by him. But McCree didn’t care. You were just being modest. He quickly grabbed you by your jaw, squeezing tighter and tighter until the pain finally had you opening your mouth for him, and he pushed the fork between your lips. 

You whined as he released you mouth, your jaws in pain. The taste of the raspberries sour to your tongue. He kept feeding you between his own bites oblivious to your resistance. You would try to pull away from him, but he would only continue to hold your arms or jaw in a vice-like grip. And with every bite of cake and cream McCree fed you, you’d stare at him horrified by the way his eyes glued to your lips. When the two plates were finished, and the two of you were done eating, you gagged once more, wishing that you could just puke it all out.

Both of you were left sitting on the couch then. Jesse had put his arm over your shoulder and only continued to stare at you.

It seemed to be this way for a while. Neither of you spoke to one another. You would occasionally plead with him to let you go and leave, but the way he would just continue on staring at you, it was as if you didn’t ask anything. As if your words went completely on deaf ears. You couldn’t help but think that some part of this man was oblivious to your unwillingness. Other than your empty pleas, nothing was said between the two of you.

Honestly though, how could you say anything more? This man from nowhere came to you expecting you to be okay with everything he’s doing. The feeling of his chest rising and the sounds of his breath was enough to make you shiver. But your shivering body only made McCree pull you in closer. 

He was so warm… He was like a furnace. 

You couldn’t breathe. 

“You’re such a good cook, you know that Y/N?” A chill ran up your arms to his sudden words.

He remembered your name? After only one short encounter and nothing else. You couldn’t even remember the day you met this man.

What else did he know about you?

“You cook like a natural.” McCree brushed his hand over your cheek, his thumb lightly caressing your bottom lip. Every muscle on your neck tensed, from the feeling of his calloused  palm. “I’d be guessing everything that came outta you would be just as delicious.”

The undertones behind his complement were disturbing.

You tried to turn your face, but Jesse wouldn’t have any of that. He moved his other hand to the back of your neck, his grip soft yet firm. Tilting your head to face him, you were bound to staring at him.

McCree lips slightly parted, and his eyes pinned you down.

“Y/N you’re perfect. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. No other bastard will take you away from me this time.”

“Wait, what? Stop, please. I—” You couldn’t even formulate the words to express yourself. What was he talking about? “I don’t even know you,” you whispered, words coming out as nothing more than wisps of air.

This man actually wanted a life with you.

“You’re so perfect. I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

He wanted you forever.

“J-Jesse, please.” You begged, finally making a move to push him away. In turn, the cowboy only wrapped his hand over yours, holding it even tighter to his chest.

You suddenly realized McCree was too close. He leaned into you more slowly, and catching him in the act made you gasp. The edges of his cowboy hat touched the top of your head, and his slow breaths fanned your face. 

McCree barely felt your lips brush against his own before you suddenly pushed yourself up and off the couch, your hand slipping through his grasp. You moved so quickly, it caught him off guard. Jesse pressed his lips tight into a thin line as he turned to you, watching you fumbling with your fingers.

His empty hand, the one that was just holding yours, curled into a fist.

You slowly took one step back, holding your arms to your chest, shielding your vulnerable self as best as you could. “U-um.” You paused, giving a moment for your increasing heartbeat to stop. You could feel your pulse beating rapidly through your body. It was like an earthquake rippling through you. “I’m sorry, but I have to go.” It was the only pathetic excuse you could make. If you could just go back into the kitchen and find your phone, or even make a run for it, you’d be okay. 

McCree scooted up from his seat, sitting straighter than before. He looked you over a few times. He could see your arms trembling, and your legs rigid as trees. 

“You can wait here. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

You took two steps away from the man, but yelled suddenly when the cowboy pulled you by your forearm. You fell into his lap, arms wrapping around your abdomen as his chest pressed itself to your back, suffocating you in his muscular cage. 

“No!” you yelled, twisting your body away from the man.

McCree moaned at your struggles above you. “Sweetie look at what you’re doin’ to me.” And as if to prove his point, the arm wrapped over your hips pressed you more firmly into his lap. You sobbed as McCree’s clothed erection pressed itself between your thighs. “Don’t be fighting me now.”

This wasn’t happening… This wasn’t happening.

You tried to push yourself out of McCree’s grasp one more time, but a sudden wave of lightheadedness washed over you. Whether from your frenzical thrashing or your overall shock, you couldn’t even find the effort to decide as you slumped forward. Your body completely numb to everything as black splotches ran through your vision.

Your sudden onset of lightheadedness washed over you. The only thing you could feel was the rush of blood running past your ears, like alarm bells.

McCree felt your body go limp, and he could hear your breathing even out. A soft smile made his face as the cowboy slowly and carefully pulled you into his chest. He moved an arm under your legs and pulled them so that you rested over his chest while your legs were propped to the side of his lap. From there, McCree wrapped his hands around your hips while he buried his nose into your hair from above, smelling the sweet scent of your shampoo and sweat. 

God you were so obedient, ceasing your resistance right after he told you to. Even if you fainted, a part of McCree couldn’t help but believe this was destiny. You were so small and beautiful and caring—McCree wanted nothing more than to stay with you in that position forever, holding you so tight that not even the air would come between one another. You groaned in your daze and Jesse instinctively grinded himself into you, his straining member rubbing between your thighs.

Nothing would finally separate the two of you ever again.

The cowboy continued to squeeze you tightly, to the point where he could have sworn you had lost all air from your lungs and then some to his overwhelming strength. McCree couldn’t stop himself though. He was smiling like a child as he nuzzled himself closer into the crook of your neck. 

How could one person give him all these emotions?

You were everything McCree ever wanted. And McCree would make sure that no man ever touched you again. That man in the photo, that man you called your lover—any man in your life beside himself—Jesse would shoot them all dead. If any of them ever touched you again, McCree wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger and gun them down until every barrel chamber of his revolver was empty. And since he was Blackwatch, McCree had more than enough resources so that everything could be kept under wraps. He could punish any man and be with you forever without consequence. 

Jesse placed his arm under your knees and around your waist before he lifted the both of you off the couch holding you close to his chest. Your breathing was suddenly heavy and you squirmed slightly, trying to get out of his grip. He squeezed you closer, the more delusional recesses of his mind thinking of how eager you were to finally be with him.

Even if you didn’t know it now, Jesse would treat you like a queen. Cause he loved you, and that’s all the reasoning he needed to be with you.

With you in his arms, McCree stepped out of the living area and headed straight for your bedroom. He just about passed the door when—

“Argh!” You smacked the bastard right under his chin, and he dropped you from his arms. You crashed into the wooden floor on your back and head. The air left your lungs on impact, but the pain meant little to you as you scrambled up to a stand. McCree was too engrossed in his own pain to stop you from passing him, holding his chin with both hands. In your hysteric panic, you ran through the hall and all the way to the other end of your house. You barely managed to touch the front door passed your living room before arms wrapped around your torso again. Jesse held you up and pulled you away from the door, your feet no longer touching the floor as he dragged you back to the bedroom.

You screamed with all your might, but only for a second before Jesse clamped his hand against your mouth.

“You know I love playing rough with you sweetie, but this ain’t the time.” You swung your legs around and tried to yank yourself out of the one arm that pinned your arms and waist to him, but his one arm was stronger than iron. You sobbed uncontrollably when McCree successfully dragged you back into the bedroom. Your bedroom.

He was gonna rape you on your own bed.

As if to prove you wrong, McCree gently and carefully lowered you to the bed, or at least as gently as he could with you resisting him. You were forced on your stomach while McCree straddled you from behind. His muscular thighs squeezing you at your hips. You tried to pull yourself from under him, yanking the fabric of the covers for leverage, but McCree was quick. He grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them between your head. You were squished between the mattress, and his hot heavy body pressed flush against you. 

You let out a cry, but not even half a second passed before his lips came down and attacked the back your neck. You gasped when the sensation of his wet lips pressed themselves against your skin, kissing you so greedily. The cowboy’s hat fell to the side as he sucked and nibbled on your soft flesh. McCree would nudge your hair away and continue his trail of kisses, the saliva he left behind would freeze on your neck and make you shudder. 

You thought it couldn’t get any worse. You thought that this would be it, but then suddenly McCree started rubbing himself against your ass, rolling his hips in a motion so slow that you could feel every inch of his shaft between your clothes. You buried your face into the bed screaming into the mattress.

And McCree didn’t stop. He just wanted you to know how much he loved you, to show how crazy you were making him. He wanted to tease you and put on a show before he gave himself to you. It was the least he could do since you had given him everything by just letting him into your life.

You attempted to pull your hands away from his, as much as you could, but your arms would not move an inch from where McCree held them. You were stuck, forced to endure everything he did. But then you suddenly found Jesse moving your hands. You held back your cries when you thought he was finally getting off you, but he didn’t. Instead, he slightly lifted himself above you and turned you on your back so that you would be facing him.

_ No! _

You tried to resist. You didn’t want to look him in the face. And you tried so hard to keep him from turning you, twisting your upper body back to the bed, but McCree was too strong. He yanked you onto your back with ease, and that wasn’t even the end of it. Jesse locked your arms to your sides, and he straddled you again, this time with your hands bound underneath his firm thighs.

You wiggled your body under him, but froze when you heard McCree let out a hefty groan, the vibrations from his body rushing straight down to your core.

“You’re so eager, ain’t yah sugar? God, I just can’t wait to get your pussy wet for me.” You turned your face away from him, unwilling to listen to anything more disgusting that he had to say. At seeing you struggle away from him, McCree leaned forward, cupping his hand under your jaw, his fingers squeezing your cheeks so that your lips puckered out. He turned your face back to meet his “Baby, don’t be scared. I only want you to enjoy yourself tonight.” He used his other hand to wipe the cold streaks of tears that had ran down your face. “I love you darlin’. I’m only doing this for you.”

You sobbed. “How could you be doing this for me? I don’t want this! Please stop.”

“Aww baby you’re just saying that.” McCree leaned back, eyeing you under him. “I promise you won’t regret tonight. I’ll make you feel so good and full by the end of this.”

His words did nothing to help you. You continued to shake under him as McCree pulled his hand away from your jaw.

“I’m gonna give you a show.” Jesse unbucked the large black cape over his chest and tossed it to the edge of the bed. He was stripping himself in front of you, as if that’s what you really wanted it. Instead, you continued to pull your hands out from under him. It took you awhile, but you successfully yanked one hand from under his thigh and with all your effort. Yet the weight from McCree’s thighs had ceased all the blood from flowing to your arm. Your one arm was completely numb when you had pulled it out from him, but that didn’t stop you from pressing your hand against his knee pulling yourself away from the cowboy as much as your unfeeling, buzzed hand could.

In the meantime, McCree had moved his hands down to his hips before peeling his shirt over and off of him. He stared down at you while he held his shirt before he tossed it across the room with a swing. Your mouth parted open, shocked to see his naked torso. The breaths Jesse took were heavy, and his massive chest inflated with each inhale, making him look bigger than he really was. His body was glistening, shining with a sheen of sweat, and the hair on his chest and stomach didn’t do enough to hide how tone he was. 

You gasped when you suddenly felt a hand kneading your breast. You looked up from McCree’s chest to find him leaning over you, smiling.

“Like what you see Pumpkin?” He gave your breast another squeeze with his large hand, looking at you, mesmerized. “You’re so pretty… My baby.”

Adrenaline rushed your body, and you grabbed his hand at your breast by the wrist, pulling his hand off of you. “Stop! Please you can’t—Ahh!”

You choked on your words when Jesse darted down to your neck, licking your skin between kisses. So fast and sudden, he grinded his erection against your stomach to the point that he was dry-humping you. “Oh baby, I love it when you say please.” You yelped when he started biting your neck, licking your skin between his teeth. “I get so fucking close when that word leaves your mouth. I’d get off on just your honey sweet voice alone.”

Chills ran up your spine. You wanted to gag.

This man was crazed, deranged.

Your breath hitched when he skimmed his fingers under your shirt and across your stomach. His body was so hot, just his fingers alone had you sweating. Jesse kept gliding his hands over you, and you shivered when his hands moved to the curves of your waist.

“You melt right under me,” McCree said. And suddenly, both your arms were up above you as McCree pulled your shirt off. You tried your best to stop him. You tried so hard, but once when your shirt past your breasts, you sobbed covering your chest. 

Even when you covered yourself, crying from underneath him, McCree couldn’t stop from looking you all over, falling in love with the shape of your body and your beautiful skin, even if you were still in your bra and pants. You were a sight to behold, like the most beautiful sunset he had seen from this earth.

You made an attempt to turn yourself from him, but McCree took your wrists instantly, eyes still glued to your glowing body. He pried your arms from your chest, smiling when your chest was exposed to him.

“Y/N why are you hiding yourself from me? You know I’ll love every part of you.” He held your wrists with one hand before holding them down on the mattress, above your head.

You screamed.

“No! Don’t do this! Don’t do this! You don’t love me! You’re delusional! Stop!” And not even a moment passed when everything suddenly changed. The grip on your wrists were firm, but then it unexpectedly became crushing. You yelled out, the bone crushing tightness feeling as though your hands would be ripped from your body. McCree leaned in close, eyes dark with intent. His smile was gone, his face stoic.

“Don’t ever doubt my love for you honey. I will mark every inch of your body with affection to prove it to you sweetie.” And he squeezed your hands even tighter, to the point where you couldn’t even move the muscles of your fingers.

You whimpered when he leaned in closer, his face suddenly going soft as if his previous anger didn’t exist. You pressed your head back into the mattress as much as you could, but it didn’t matter. You couldn’t stop him. You only wished that you would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

McCree’s eyes flickered between your eyes to your lips. Such beautiful, wet lips. Your lips…

And they were finally his to taste.

Jesse leaned in closer, and he finally pressed his lips to yours. Slow like a lover, Jesse moved his mouth over yours, letting his tongue lightly glide over your lips, moaning within the kiss. He wanted to delve further into your mouth, but you pressed your lips together, unwilling to give anything.

McCree would have guessed that you wouldn’t be so willing. But he didn’t mind it. He knew you would open up to him eventually.

And you suddenly did when you felt the sensation of cold metal against your stomach. He was using the gun that he held before, and you were forced to comply.

You parted your lips slowly, and McCree dived into your warm mouth. You held your tongue as far back as you could, but even then you could feel his hot tongue touching yours. He tilted his head further, gaining better access into the kiss. His tongue roamed around your mouth, gliding over your own tongue and teeth, coating it all with his saliva.

It was as though he was breathing every kiss, moving his lips above you. Open-mouthed kisses echoing the sounds of your saliva smacking together.

You shuttered under him. Even with the gun to your hip, you didn’t make an effort into the kiss.

But suddenly the gun was put back in its holster. McCree didn’t stop attacking your mouth though, but you could feel his hand moving between the two of you, pulling his belt off. 

“Ahh,” you gasped when McCree gave a bite to your bottom lip. He held it in his mouth, sucking on it lightly and wetting it with his tongue.

He completely pulled the belt out from his pants, and he suddenly grabbed you by your waist, pulling you higher up the mattress until your head rested on the pillows at the top of the bed.

You panted heavily when McCree removed himself from the kiss, too exhausted to resist any longer. Your body too tense, and the weight over you preventing you from taking one proper breath.

God, how could you look at your boyfriend again, knowing that even if you were raped, you were unable to resist at every second of it?

You pulled your arms down, in an effort to redeem yourself and fight against your lightheaded delirium and breathlessness, but your wrists were suddenly tied to the headboard. You whined when the belt strangled your bones with every yank.

McCree moved away from your arms, his hands roaming down the sides of your body before settling themselves at your waist. He massaged the soft flesh there, watching you squint your eyes shut and bite your lip. His hot hands moved over your stomach, caressing every inch he could. “Aww come on baby. Don’t hold back on me. Lemme hear those moans from your pretty little mouth.”

You shook your head, but stilled the moment when you noticed his hands traveling a little farther up. The hairs at the back of your neck stood up when McCree’s fingers traced the underside of your breasts, moving against the padding of your bra. He grabbed it from the center with both hands, the back ends of his fingers touching your skin. 

McCree made sure to lock eyes with you, and you watched, with horror, at his playful smile before hands snapped your bra apart at the center. A breeze of cold air rushed over you when McCree pulled your bra from over your chests, your nipples perking out for him to see. He ripped the rest of it off yourself, tossing it behind him, and he immediately dipped down to you.

He cupped your breasts in both hands as he ravished your neck with his mouth. A horse whine escaped your breath as Jesse kissed you along the line of your jaw, forcing you to hear his panting breath and wet saliva smacked kisses. You bit down on your tongue when he began massaging you with his large, hot hands, rotating your breasts slowly and squeezing on them softly. 

Tears streamed down the side of your face when McCree nuzzled himself in your hair. “Baby you’re so tense aren’t you?” He sickeningly flicked his tongue against your earlobe. “But don’t worry, It’ll be alright.”

You whimpered when his mouth trailed down, sucking on your skin before blowing small puffs of air onto each mark. Your arms coated in goose bumps at the cold feeling. 

McCree kissed his way at the center of your chest, coming up between the valley of your breasts. You yanked on your restraints again, but it did nothing to stop a moan from escaping you when his mouth finally latched on to your nipple.

“J-Jesse,” you sobbed as he sucked on your breast, his hand moving down to your thigh. He adjusted himself above you, pressing a knee between your legs. You crossed them together, preventing him from access. It was all you could do now to stop him from getting any further to you.

You yelped when he suddenly bit your nipple, stunning you enough to finally push his leg between yours, while his hand helped spread your thighs as McCree settled himself  into you. He wrapped a leg around his waist, and you gagged when he began grinding his penis lengthwise against your sex. Even with the fabric of your clothes and his, you could feel his thick member rubbing up between your spread labia.

The heat radiating off of him was being rubbed right into your sex. His thick cock stroking you was all it took to force the arousal straight from your core. 

You shivered to the slow steady attention of his hips against yours. 

McCree continuously sucked on your areola, pulling on it until it came out of his mouth with a soft pop. You held a moan when he began rubbing your other nipple, his thumb moving back and forth over it until it pebbled under his touch. A current of electricity shot down to your core, causing you to jerk in your restraints. 

“Please,” you whispered. You begged McCree to let you go every other breath, but he didn’t even flinch at your words. It was as though he had gone deaf to everything you said, only moving to suck your other nipple.

You hissed when his wet lips left your areola, leaving behind your hardened peak.

“Oh baby, I love you so much,” McCree whispered against your skin, “you have no idea.”

You felt his lips moving with each syllable on your breast before his mouth wrapped around your nipple and repeated his sucking ministations again.

Jesse’s hair cascaded down your chest, barely brushing against you. You tilted your chin up, whimpering. If you could just focus on unbinding your hands, then maybe you could stop him.

“Ahh!” You yelped from the feeling of your nipple being pinched, and you looked back down to find McCree staring back at you with heavy-lidded eyes.

Another yelp escaped your mouth as he pinched your nipple between his fingers the second time. “Darlin’ you best not be getting distracted. Not when I’m gonna be exploring every inch of you. Touching you till you beg for my cock. Filling and stretching your pussy like no man could.” McCree gave a quick thrust, causing you to moan when the tip of his member pushed itself up against your clit.

No… 

You struggled under him, rotating your body from side to side which unfortunately wasn’t enough.

Your nipple popped out of Jesse’s mouth, and he stared down at you once more. A soft smile framed his face as he watched you wiggle underneath him, your eyes shut close as you shook your head. You were just scared. He knew it. You were too scared to commit to him tonight. McCree held back a chuckle, watching you squirm like a child. 

That’s okay. You didn’t have to commit tonight. Tonight, Jesse would take the lead.

With that, McCree soon kissed the undersides of your breasts, pressing his lips to your soft supple flesh. He held you down with both hands at the sides of your waist, ceasing your trivial resistance, and you cried out to him.

“No! No!” You sobbed when he trailed down and pecked kisses to your stomach. You knew where this was going. Your boyfriend had done  _ this  _ to you enough for you to know where this was going. You had prayed that McCree wouldn’t go any further than molesting your breasts, and you still did, but hot tears streamed down your face. You cried silently while McCree traveled lower down your body.

He held your hips in place, his kisses moving down to your belly. He placed his lips under your belly button, tugging at your skin, leaving hickeys before lapping up the mark with his tongue. 

Jesse was in the middle of kissing your lower abdomen when the sudden imagine of your stomach, swollen, crossed his mind. He pictured his hands rubbing over your belly, round and pregnant.

McCree froze mid-kiss.

He… He never thought about having kids before, not once in his life. It surprised him a bit to find that being with you gave him those images. McCree had flings and relationships with other women before, but never once had the thought of having a family ever crossed his mind. Not once… Not until you.

You and him? A family?… Jesse didn’t mind the idea—wanted it actually.

If it was you, anything.

But not tonight. Tonight was only about pleasure. Your pleasure.

A gasp passed your lips when fingers wrapped over the bands of your pants and panties. You kicked your legs out and screamed, but McCree wouldn’t have any of it. He yanked your pants down to your knees and off your legs, tossing them before yanking off your panties next. You held your legs tightly together, but with your arms bound, you were no match for him as McCree pried your legs apart and spread wide open as your pussy was exposed to Jesse’s full eyes, vulnerable to everything McCree planned to do.

McCree smiled, laughing as he looked at you after staring at your sex awestruck. “Ha!” Nearly all the air left his lungs. “Oh baby look at you. You’re so beautiful and wet just like I knew you’d be.” And at his words, he stretched your thighs even further out.

You cried. He didn’t have to tell you how wet you were. You could already feel your sex unwillingly heavy with your arousal. And the cold air blowing over it only emphasized his point.

You panicked and tried everything to get away from him. You bucked your hips back, pressing yourself deeper into the mattress, wishing that the bed would just swallow you up whole. You even tried pulling yourself away from him, closer to the headboard, where your wrists were tied, but none of it worked. McCree’s fingers clenched down onto your thighs, and you whined when any sudden movement on them resulted in even more pain for yourself.

But suddenly your whining stopped only to be replaced with a harsh gasp.

McCree pressed his tongue flat against your slit, all across your spread labia. You froze, every muscle tensing in your body as Jesse slowly dragged his tongue up, lapping up your thick cum. He hummed into your sex, finally being able to taste the sweet nectar that was you.

Disgusted with the vibrations his throaty groan shot through your wet cunt, you tried hard to stop the pleasure being forced in your body. You tried so hard, with all your will power.

God. He was suppose to hurt you—do something else! Not this… 

You moaned, fingers trembling while your hips instinctively bucked forward, your body desperately seeking release.

“Awwhh,” McCree moaned after you. “Atta’ girl.” His large hands squeezed your fleshy inner thighs massaging you as if to reward you for your unwilling moans. “Just keep those sounds up for me, and I’ll get off in no time princess. Just like you want. You’ll have all of me, I promise.”

Your sex suddenly began pulsing with need.

“No!”

But Jesse wrapped his lips around your tight little bud, and sucked you clit. 

“Haa-ahh!” You screamed. A sudden jolt repeatedly ran through your body, up your torso and back down, caused by McCree’s unrelent to keep sucking your clit swollen. You were hit with spinning stars when he darted his tongue out and roughly glided the tip of it across your clitorous. His hot, wet appendage pushing down against your sensitive nub before wiggling itself against the sides. 

You hissed, hyperventilating. You begged him to stop. You were so close. He had to stop. You wouldn’t make it.

* * *

In the middle of your mewling, McCree removed his hand from your thighs, opting instead to unbutton his pants. He pulled his cock free from underneath its confines, carefully wrapping his fingers around the shaft. Slowly, he began stroking his aching erection, damp and ridgid from the lack of attention.

The cowboy listened to you groan when he trailed his tongue back down away from your little bud and to your sex, licking your arousal clean. His hips thrusted into his hands instinctively.

God, what were you doing to him? McCree didn’t understand how just your small sounds and wiggling body could make a man like him so stiff, so sexually carnal to be inside you. He barely knew you, but with everything you have done to him, Jesse couldn’t believe that meeting you was anything less than fate. You two were meant to be together forever.

The wet muscle of his tongue slipped between your walls, and your moan ringed through his ears. Releasing his fingers from his cock, Jesse moved both his large hands around your thighs, holding your hips with a tight, bruising grip. He pulled your hips into him, burying his nose within your sex just until it pressed up into your clit. He continued eating out of you with no restraint, the wet appendage filling you as much as he could, swirling into your dripping cunt.

Even your soft cries were too much for McCree to handle. Such sweet voices… He listened to your uneven breathing as he thrusted his tongue inside you again and again, exploring every inch of your denched warmth.

Jesse could feel you shudder under him, and with the last brush of his nose against your swollen bud, you unraveled for him. Your high-pitched whine echoing in your bedroom as your orgasm broke through. McCree’s tongue was pushed out of your sex as your walls clamped down, your release gushing out of you.

“Ha…. Haa…. Haaa.” you trembled beneath the cowboy as he finally pulled himself out of your sex, chin and beard glistening with your cum. He watched you, your head lolled to the side, eyes dazed from the aftershocks of his ministrations while he wiped his chin clean.

Jesse smirked for the smallest second before he adjusted himself above you, holding himself up by his forearm next to your head. With his other hand, McCree slowly turned your face to him before placing a small chaste kiss to your forehead.

You had climaxed to him. The man couldn’t believe it. Your first orgasm with him, and you looked so alluring. McCree couldn’t be more happier.

You deserved it.

He watched your face scrunch up in disgust, your eyes shut tight. You turned again from him, struggling once again. 

McCree let out a deep breath. You were resisting him… 

You were being so delusional. He was going to have to stop this soon. 

With your legs spread, McCree aligned his cock to your soaking entrance, the head of his penis kissing your spread labia.

You yelped in surprise at the contact, not even aware when he had freed himself from his pants. “No!” you cried out to him once more, only now clearing from the daze of your unraveling. “Please, don’t—”

Jesse did not give you time to finish your plea as he grabbed you by the back of your neck before pressing you into his chest. Your mouth was poorly muffled, but McCree had little time to think of it as he finally thrusted his hard, aching cock between your folds.

With one thrust, McCree was fully inside you, pushing himself to the hilt. 

The cowboy hissed through his teeth at the hot pressure gripping his cock.

Finally, after all this time, all the barriers between you and him were gone. Not even air got in between the two of you as he pressed his whole body flush against your hot skin. But above all, he was finally inside of you… 

You… 

The woman of perfection. His perfect angel.

McCree had only imagined this moment with you. Nothing but a perfect euphoria.

But this wasn’t perfect.

A sudden groan escaped the man when he felt your walls spasm around him, tightening along his stiff cock.

This was better than anything he could have ever imagined. 

* * *

You gave out a hoarse cry into Jesse’s chest when he entered your slick warmth, the surprising fullness too much to bear. You instinctively squeezed your thighs to his hips in an attempt to hold him still if not push him out of you all together, but it was no use. He trailed his hand over your curving ass, pulling you even deeper into him.

You writhed under McCree, yanking your arms from the belt that held you down like a mad woman. McCree stroked his hips with yours, allowing you to feel his thick member eagerly wiggling against the sides of your core, pulsating. 

You cried under the heavy man, his chest wet with your tears. 

Jesse only rolled his hips into yours, slow circular movements to help you stretch to him. He groaned out your name when your walls tightened around his cock once again.

Soon enough a musical symphony of sounds danced within your small room. Your jagged breaths and whines combined with McCree’s grunts were the only noises mixing into the room with the constant creaking springs of the mattress, like the smell and aroma of your sex and sweat. 

Hips suddenly jerked themselves even deeper into your, and you began sobbing louder when the head of his cock bumped against the entrance of your womb. 

You couldn’t take it anymore.

You yelled out at him and began thrashing your body again with a sudden vigor, as much as you could with your arms restrained. 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay baby, it’s okay.” McCree combed your hair back from your face, before he dipped down to you. “I’m here baby, I’m here. It’s just me.”

You choked on your cries for a split second. What did he just say? 

You began screaming from his words. He couldn’t get away with this. Not this…

But the man was too fast. When he realized you were crying out for help, his large hand immediately clamped over your mouth. Your shrieks were muffled into his palm.

McCree ceased to acknowledge you then as he pressed his body flat over yours, his member throbbing within your tight sex. What were once your loud shrieks turned into humiliating whimpers as you were pinned at the hips by his cock with no escape, forced to endure the burning fullness of him inside of you. Fresh hot tears rolled down your puffy cheeks, but Jesse only hushed your sounds, holding himself still as your soft sobs continued. 

Every inch of air around you was invaded by the cowboy, every inch of your skin violated by his.

It was too much for you to handle—that this man you barely knew had forced himself upon you within days of his first appearance, and you weren’t able to stop him.

Slowly, your thrashing ceased as you whined into McCree’s palm. He, in turn, tilted his head to your neck, giving you small praises and reassurances with every kiss.

You’re so beautiful darlin.

Don’t cry.

I’m here baby.

I won’t hurt you.

You’re safe with me.

You swallowed a wail of disgust as Jesse continued his trail of kisses to your jaw, the hairs of his face scratching your skin. Your hips tugging against his with every movement he made became a friendly reminder of his hot cock snug within your core.

“Hmm…” you moaned into his hand when your walls unconsciously clamped down all around his length.

McCree bit his tongue, holding back a hiss from the sweet warmth of your sex. He glanced at you once when your cries finally died down, slowly pulling his hand away from your lips. Your eyes were closed shut as he took one more kiss from you, chaste and short.

And when you finally ceased your tears, Jesse held you by the thigh.

You gasped when he pulled himself out from you, your wet cunt suddenly cold and empty. But your eyes popped wide open not seconds later when he immediately impaled his cock back into you. 

You groaned out, electric shock running up straight from your core when his cock filled you again, the ridges of his phallus roughly stroking your walls, toes curling in response. Arching your back, you tug on your hands bound to the bed, pulling on them with all your strength.

Jesse slid his cock back out without a second thought and began pumping himself into you, pistoning his length in between your soaking folds. You gasped with every thrust of his cock that filled you, brushing along the entirety of the walls of your sex. Your breasts bounced in rhythm to McCree’s thrusting, your body humiliatingly moving up in down without you having the power to stop it.

“Oh baby, you’re so good. You just nearly swallow me up in that delicious pussy of yours.” McCree filled you again, this time using both his hands to squeeze your thighs apart as he took solace at your neck.

You mewled under the cowboy, unable to stop McCree from bumping his hips up against your swollen bud. His cock would slip into you with ease from each jerk of his hips, but the man would not be satisfied until he took you to the base of his shaft, pressing his hips flush against you.

With the loss of breath to every forceful intrusion of his cock, your arms tensed in their restraints. Lips latched on to your skin as the cowboy began sucking your soft flesh, moaning as he tried to pace his kisses with his thrusts.

McCree moved his forearm above your head, giving himself better leverage to trail his hot mouth over your neck. You wanted to dip your chin down to your chest and hide your neck from him, but fear had you guessing that he would only go to your lips. 

A sudden hard thrust forced a breathless whimper from you lungs, hips pressed firmly into yours. Your walls once again constricted around his shaft, welcoming your rapist with a warm squeeze for his intrusion.

Jesse ceased his kisses onto your skin, hissing close to your ear. You turned away from the sounds, but barely knew it before he grabbed you by the jaw, turning your face to his, and immediately latching his lips onto yours, driving his tongue straight into your mouth. He pressed his hips flush against yours, humping his cock deeper into your slick folds while he lapped his slimy tongue over your own. 

You shook your head and hips away from him, but it was futile. McCree had completely immobilized your whole body. He kissed you once more and then finally pulled away, but not far enough as he was tempted to kiss you again. 

You coiled around his hard length, and he hissed right over your lips.

“I’m so close honey.”

And suddenly McCree kissed you again more harshly than before. His rhythm picked up speed and he was pounding into your soft cunt once more. 

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening.

You sobbed into the kiss, but that didn’t stop the man from speeding up his thrusts and letting his warm cock stuff you even more. A shiver ran up your arms from the ease of his length entering you with no signs of resistance.

McCree lifted himself from your mouth, and you instantly went to beg him to stop.

But he didn’t listen.

Instead, he moved his hands to your hips lifting them up as he continued to ram his cock unrelentlessly into you. 

“No, no, no!” You pleaded to him to stop, your eyes becoming glossy in tears. 

A high-pitched moan passed your lips at the new angle your hips gave his cock, rubbing itself up your walls just before tapping against your cervix. You cried to him.

This was happening too fast. Jesse’s breathing was becoming harsher and harsher as you took his cock in with every brute force of his thrusts. The muscles of your sex constricted around him once more, and McCree knew he couldn’t last any longer.

With some difficulty, the cowboy quickly snaked a hand over your mound, his fingers slipping right over your clit.

You gasped at that touch as it made quick work to ignite the workings of an approaching orgasm. 

McCree’s thrusts were shallow and uncoordinated, and he moaned as your slick, throbbing sex squeezed him again.

“Jesse wait!”

With his two fingers, McCree brushed your hard nub vigorously, pressing his fingers against it and dragging your clit with his strokes. 

You cried out in ecstasy, and your whole body sent into a wave of release. From the burst of pleasure your muscles suddenly laxed as you went limp in McCree’s hold. His fingers continued to play with your oversensitive bud, watching your face contort and squirm from your stretching orgasm.

But that was only seconds of your release before his cock rammed into your sweet folds, your abused pussy holding on to him for dear life as if sucking him deeper into you.

He grunted above you, giving a few more shallow pumps before his seed warmed your core. You released a sob in distress and tried to yanks your hips away from him. But your efforts were none, the sudden pain of nails digging into your flesh as your hips were pressed firmly against his.

McCree whispered your name like a prayer once when he finally emptied himself inside you. He slowed to a still.

…

It suddenly grew too quiet, all the previous sounds of your struggles and sex gone in the aftermath of orgasm. Your body was weak and overworked, but a concoction of fear bubbled in your chest.

You slowly dragged your eyes up to the cowboy, but choked on air when you found him staring at you, his eyes glossy with delusion and the last bits of lust, a small smirk on his face as he took in heavy breaths. 

You froze in your restraints, your muscles tensing to his watchful gaze. 

McCree’s hair was damp with sweat, same as yours. His hairy chest broad and rising to his breaths. You had also just noticed his thumbs stroking along your hips where they held you, his penis still held deep within.

You couldn’t find the courage to take a breath. The man was staring at you longingly. Your rape had ended and you didn’t want to know what was next.

Was you going to kill you? No, you remembered that McCree didn’t want just a quick fuck. He wanted you.

So now what? Was he going to knock you out or drug you? Take you somewhere where you would never see the light of day again?

You wouldn’t know as the gunslinger finally pulled his cock out of you, a sudden sigh of relief coming out of your mouth from the sensation of finally being empty of him. You tugged on your restraints again, finding your wrists sensitive and sore.

“Did you enjoy yourself honey?”

Your eyes snapped back at the man before you, watching him with worry about what he was going to do next. He stood on his knees, proudly showing off his half hard cock shimmering in your mixed cum. 

McCree smiled at you, waiting for your answer as if you were going to answer him. He leaned over you, a large warm hand going to your hip, giving it a few strokes and a soft squeeze.

A tremor shocked your body at the sudden intimacy. You shook your head when tears started filling your eyes for the nth time.

What was he doing? What was he doing?

You twisted your body away from the cowboy, pulling your wrists from the belt that held them on the headboard. But it suddenly surprised you when McCree’s hands took your waist, guiding you to the position you wanted until you were flat on your stomach. 

Your arms were awkwardly twisted with your restraints, and you tried to look back at McCree.

“W-wait!” You could barely see him over your shoulder. “What are you doing?”

All you heard was the cowboy’s shoosh you from behind, too close to your ear as his calloused hands roamed down from your waist to your hips lifting your ass with quick ease.

“Wait, Jesse! No, please!” You tried to turn to him, tried to tell him to stop.

The both of you gasped when he thrusted his cock back into your soaking cunt. It completely caught you off guard, and you whined when you spasmed all around his thick length.

Nausea crept up your throat at realizing McCree was already so hard after cumming once in you. Sobs finally wrecked your body as you cried under the man. McCree himself only cooed your cries as he did before, but he didn’t stop thrusting into you. His cock stretched out your slick hole, pulling out an occasional moan from you with each push and pull of his hips. The ridge and veins of his length brushed against your walls as he continued to pump himself into you.

You pulled your arms from their restraints while you buried your face into the pillows, crying silently as the cowboy continued to have his way with you.

“Y/N baby please don’t cry. I’m doing this for you.”

And it seemed that your sobs suddenly got louder at his words. 

He truly meant what he said, didn’t he? As if he couldn’t piece together the reality of what he was actually doing.

Another groan passed between the two of you when McCree’s cock bumped against your cervix. Your hips arched up unconsciously, pressing his hard dick more firmly against the entrance of your womb.

Your breath was caught in your throat, and you could feel cum running down your thighs.

McCree suddenly leaned over you, grabbing the head of the bed for leverage.

“Darlin’ you’re so beautiful like this.” He continued to piston his length into you. “Right under me and whining so pretty.”

You tried not to listen to him, his slick cock filling you with burning pleasure. In the meantime, the change in position twisted your hands enough to give more leeway in its ties. You maneuvered your wrists, pain and sore as you tried to wiggle them out from the belt. 

“Ahh!” You nearly screamed when Jesse’s fingers ran over your clit, the sudden pleasure leaving you lightheaded. 

McCree rubbed his fingers over your swollen bud again, forcing another shameless yelp from you. 

The cowboy’s thrusts soon became arrhythmic and shallow as he leaned closer over you. He pressed his fingers once more against your clit and you nearly cried in ecstasy, an unknown resurgence of strength compelling you to pull on your hands until you ripped them from your forearms. 

The walls of your sex wrapped around Jesse’s cock, clenching him firmly along the entirety of his length. McCree moaned above you, too close to your ear, sending a wave of shivers through you. 

The hand that was previously on the headboard snaked itself under your body, stopping right at your breast. You whimpered below the man when he began molesting your breast, massaging it in tune with your clit. He was left to humping his cock deeper between your folds as he made way to force the next orgasm out of you.

With each push of his hips, your sensitive nub was shoved more firmly against his fingers, leaving you a crying mess. McCree had also gone to pinching your nipple, tugging on it till you gave a whine loud enough for his liking.

He was panting like a dog behind you, your muscles holding down his cock once again. 

You couldn’t take this abuse anymore.

Finally, with all your might, you pulled a hand free from your restraint, and immediately went to swing it behind you, with the last bit of strength your abused body had.

You wanted to roll him off of you. Distract him. Anything.

But you did nothing more than make the man slightly lose his balance before he gripped your forearm tightly behind you, his other hand placed over your head to hold himself above you. He pulled on your hand back above you, but he didn’t make to restrain it. 

No.

He was kissing you wrist, running his lips over the red, sensitive flesh as he grinded himself into you. Disgust filled your core at the intimate act. Your face was swollen and hot from crying, but that didn’t sway you away from crying even more as McCree continued his rape upon you. 

“Sweetie I know you’re tired, but you’re doing so good.” He thrusted his cock, earning a mewl from you. “We’re almost done, just let me lead.”

You didn’t argue as McCree finally let go of your one free arm. You held onto the sheets and pillows, finally giving up on your resolve to fight back. You cried silently, muffling your sounds in the pillow below.

At the same time, the cowboy had slowly lifted himself above you, moving one hand back to your clit and another over your hips. He began pumping himself into you slowly, stretching you long and slow as he brushed the pad of his finger over your bud. You hid your high pitch moan in our pillow, your stomach heavy with shame.

McCree kept up his ministrations, giving special attention to your clit while he quicken his thrusts behind you. 

Your breath hitched when you felt the tip of his member stroking the backside of your walls before McCree pushed himself to the base. You whined under the large man, but he didn’t cease to stimulate you, rubbing his fingers harder over your bud and moving his cock faster and faster in and out of your slick wet pussy. 

McCree was suddenly whispering behind you, and you didn’t know what he was saying. But his voice got louder, and you soon realized he was chanting your name. Chills ran down your spine and you tried to wriggle your hips away from him, but you only worked to press your clit harder against his fingers.

You moaned loudly, your climax hitting you out of nowhere as you spasmed around McCree’s hard cock. 

“Y/N!” McCree gasped, collapsing over your back, releasing his seed deep inside your cunt. You cried with him, trembling from your fingers to your toes. McCree tried to stretch out your orgasm, humping his hips deeper into your hot core. You gave out your last whine, your body shaking from the excessive pleasure.

McCree sighed as he finally emptied his seed in you, relaxing over your body. 

You didn’t make to move, McCree’s limp cock still between your folds, his breathing steadying itself behind you. You were too drained of energy to do anything but endure through his doings.

It was a long moment of uncomfortable silence before Jesse finally lifted himself off of you, his cock slipping out from your sex with ease. He grabbed you by the arm that you freed earlier, turning your body with him. 

The cowboy rested himself on his side, pulling you to him, your damp back flush against his chest as he wrapped his arm across your waist. He rested his hand over your breast, and you shivered into his chest when his thumb started stroking over your nipple.

McCree lifted his head over your neck, giving long slow kisses on your skin.

“I love you.” He moved his kisses closer to your mouth, and gave out a weak cry. “I love you so much darlin. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.”

You didn’t have enough strength to stop him from taking your jaw and angling it for him to claim your lips, forcing his tongue into you one more time. He took his time before he broke off the kiss, leaving you panting for breath. 

Jesse finally rested himself behind you, snuggling close to your body.

“You’re so perfect Y/N, not like the other girls I’ve known. I don’t want any man to take you away from me like they took them.” He didn’t hear you whimper at his words, pressing himself closer against you.

“You’re mine.”

He placed one last kissed over your head, pressing his lips against your hair.

You cried silently next to him until he fell asleep, his arms holding you tight around your waist. And not long after, sleep took you too.

He would never let you go.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should do a second chapter or not. I was thinking about ending it here, but there are other things I want to add on to this story. In the meantime I'm working on a Genji x Reader x dark!Hanzo fic that's close to done. What do you think?  
> I'm also on tumblr under the same username. I'm not taking any requests, but I would love to answer some questions about my upcoming works or give out some headcanons if anyone's interested.


End file.
